Image forming cartridges (such as toner cartridges, cartridges, ink cartridges with print heads and the like) are mounted in an image forming apparatus (such as a printer and a duplicating machine). The image forming apparatus may utilize colorant, accommodated in the image forming cartridges, for imaging. When the colorant in the image forming cartridges is used up, the image forming cartridges can be recycled, thereby avoiding waste.
An image forming cartridge chip is usually arranged inside the image forming cartridge and used for storing information such as the model of the image forming cartridge, the colorant color, the production date, the colorant capacity, the remaining colorant amount, etc., and each image forming cartridge chip corresponds to each image forming cartridge. In addition, the recycle of the image forming cartridges includes the recycle of the image forming cartridge chips. In the prior art, in the case of the recycle of the image forming cartridge chips, the image forming cartridge chips must be subjected to screening and data are written into the image forming cartridge chips in the form of complete coverage.
In the process of writing the data into the image forming cartridge chips, functional interfaces on the image forming cartridge chips are required for use. However, as integrated circuits on the image forming cartridge chips are all encapsulated into encapsulating materials such as thermosetting plastics or hard shells for protection and certain functional ports are also encapsulated into the encapsulating materials, in the process of recycling the image forming cartridge chips by the writing of the data into the image forming cartridge chips, the encapsulating materials must be eroded by an acidic solvent so as to expose the functional ports, and hence the data are written into the image forming cartridge chips.
When the encapsulating materials are eroded by the acidic solvent in the process of recycling the image forming cartridge chips in the prior art, other lines and components on the image forming cartridge chips may be eroded, and thus the performances of the image forming cartridge chips may be affected.